Rain: It's the bond that connects us
by EphemeralMoon
Summary: Ikuto: She walked in front, breathed in and sang. Her hand swayed while she sang. The crowd went wild. For some reason, I couldn’t take my eyes off her.Amu: He stood in the crowd. He watched me with those fierce, alluring sapphire eyes. Who exactly is he?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for choosing this. :)

* * *

**Full Summary:**

Hinamori Amu. Everybody knew her. Who doesn't? She was the new idol. Everybody loved her. But behind her addicting voice and angelic smile, she's just a person who's misunderstood. She was silent, and she kept all her problems to herself. She has memories she wants to forget that keeps haunting her. But things change when she sees a pair of sapphire eyes watching her.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The son of Aruto Tsukiyomi, CEO of Easter. He arrived from America that day, only to see a stranger performing onstage. But for some reason, this person took her interest. And he's willing to do whatever it takes to know everything about her, and cheer her up.

* * *

A/N:

Yeah, I decided to make this story, since I was bored.

Enjoy Reading. :)

My first time doing fanfic with the genre "slice of life."

A song inspired me to write this: Ame- Mami Kawada

Clarifications:

_Italics: Thoughts, sometimes other things._

_**Bold and Italics: Flashbacks**_

Anyway. This story revolves around both Amu and Ikuto's POV, so please don't be confused on which POV it is.

Well, this is better than nothing.

Amu's POV: [+]

Ikuto's: [-]

* * *

Chapter One

Rain

_The rain doesn't stop falling.  
It holds back my fast pace  
and irritates my impatient heart._

_The day I started to forget even standing still,  
The scenery that was noticed…_

_Feel it._

_The sound of crossing footsteps… The cold road that silenced the words…  
Let's turn back the time that was washed away, just a little, and await the sunlight._

_If only the rain would continuously pour down._

_I wish._

I sighed.

_What's the use of wishing when you know it won't even come true? _

I sat silently, gazing through the window, admiring the raindrops that were there. I watched it as it slowly ran down from the edges of the window towards the end.

_If only I was like rain, which can easily be dissolved._

"Amu. Get ready. You're onstage in 5." My manager reminded me. I nodded.

* * *

[-]

_So, it's raining, huh?_

_I see. Nothing really changed around here._

_I wish the sun would come out already to stop this city from looking dull and gloomy._

I pulled over in front of a familiar building that didn't leave my memory any time at all.

I sighed and pulled out my umbrella.

Well, actually, I'd prefer getting wet. But since I'm in formalwear, that idea isn't going to work.

I guess I'm home.

* * *

[+]

I stood up, and wiped the tears that ran down my cheeks. Why was I crying?

_This is one of the reasons why I wanted to become stronger._

"Ready?" My manager, Izuko-san asked.

"Yup." I assured her.

"Come now." She said, holding out her palm. I took it.

_If the whole Easter staff wasn't there to support me, I wouldn't be in a position like this. I wasn't strong enough. I was too weak to face reality, and that's why there are people who are surrounding me now, giving me the strength I need. I was like a fragile vase covered with cushions so I wouldn't break. And sometimes I really despise myself for being emotionally weak. _

"Why are there many people gathered outside?" I asked Izuko-san.

"Well, looks like Aruto's son came back from America, and he's visiting his father. You know how the reporters behave." She rolled her eyes. I smiled.

"There you go. You finally smiled for a change." She smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

* * *

[-]

_Nothing really changes._

Everything remained the same. The old, Easter logo was still there. But the inside was renovated, of course.

Well, look on the Bright side. Inside, it's not dull and gloomy anymore. Or is it just those crazy reporters again and their annoying camera flashes?

"Tsukiyomi-sama! I heard you we're in America for 5 years! Is this true?" A reporter asked. Like I have time to answer such questions.

I ignored them successfully, and guards started blocking their way.

_You're wrong. It's 5 and a half._

_And then something pink caught my eye. _

_Pink hair? _

_I blinked and it was gone._

Must be my eyes playing tricks on me again.

* * *

[+]

"Okay. Here, have a drink before going onstage." Izuko-san handed me water.

"No thanks." I assured her. "I'm fine." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. Absolutely." I said, as I stepped onstage.

* * *

[-]

"Welcome home, Ikuto." A familiar voice said.

_My father, Aruto Tsukiyomi._

"Yo." I replied.

"Is that the proper way to greet your father?" He sighed and laughed. "Kids these days."

"I'm not a kid, dad." I reminded him.

"Yes. You're a full grown adult." He chuckled, handing me a drink.

"I don't drink, dad." I reminded him again.

"And I thought you we're an adult?" He teased.

"You know I don't drink at all."

"Well yeah, but I guess, things doesn't really change."

"You got a point there."

"So, how's your mother?"

"She's doing well. She was even pleading me to email her every minute." I muttered. Dad laughed.

"She never changes." He sighed.

"Speak for yourself." I mumbled. "You're wearing the same necktie again." I rolled my eyes.

"It's my favorite, you know?"

"I'm guessing that tie is older than me."

"Correct."

"I knew it." I sighed.

"It was given to me by your mother before you we're born, Ikuto. As a birthday present." He smiled while touching the tie. "You know, if you value something or someone very much, that person or object won't leave you no matter what."

"I know dad. You've been telling me that line over and over again." I sighed.

"Just remember. If someone is important to you, value that person more than that person values you." He said. "Get it?"

"No."

"Okay." He chuckled. "Hey, there's a concert downstairs. Wanna see our new idol?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Go ahead then. I'll go." He said, motioning to the door. I nodded and left.

"_New idol, huh?" I mumbled to myself._

This was one of the advantages of being a VIP. You get to see a concert from a very special location. I was about to open the door when I heard the song.

_"I had wished for the rain.  
Today, I want to be alone.  
I want to fill my empty chest until it overflows"_

I didn't know this song at all. But it seemed to catch my attention. I opened the door and the screaming of the crowd welcomed me. _  
_

_  
"If I'd kept running, unable to see in front of me,  
The scenery I didn't notice…"_

"_Look for it."_

But that didn't stop me from listening. Did time stop? I think time just stopped. Her voice. It was the voice that can catch any listener.

"_The bloomed umbrellas on the streets… The colorful world…  
Let's accept the blessing that the flowers sought and wait for tomorrow's clear weather…."_

_I opened my eyes and golden eyes welcomed my vision. Pink hair and golden eyes. _

_So she was the person I saw earlier. It wasn't an Illusion at all._

* * *

[+]

_I heard the crowd cheer, and for some reason, this made me happy. I opened my eyes and scanned the crowd. I smiled while I sang. But somebody caught my attention._

_Indigo-blue hair. A broad chest. Fair skin. And alluring sapphire eyes. _

_He looked like Aruto Tsukiyomi for some reason._

_Oh. So he's the son._

* * *

[-]

"Enjoying?" Father asked.

"You can say that." I mumbled. "Who is she, exactly?" I asked.

"Hm. Takes up your interest too, huh?" He smiled. "Her name is Hinamori Amu. Eighteen years old. I actually adopted her."

"Wha? So now I have a sister?"

"No, not in that sense." Dad assured me. "I adopted her to this company."

* * *

[+]

The song was finally finished, and when I looked, the son of Aruto wasn't there. What was I worrying about anyway? I sighed and smiled for the crowd, even though it hurts.

I decided to take a break first, and compose myself. Why couldn't I forget those sapphire eyes? What was he to me anyway? He's just the son of the person who took care of me, right?

Or is he really that?

Ugh.

I sighed and sank myself into the sofa.

* * *

[-]

"_**I always walk down the same street as always, because I see her and hear her singing there. She used to sing for me every day, even though I'm a stranger to her. But she enjoys singing to me. She was fourteen at that time. I thought she could be an idol someday, since her voice really took my interest."**_

"_**Then why didn't you take her?" I asked.**_

"_**Well, she seemed happy spending time with her parents. But I gave her a choice. If she wanted to work as an idol, she can come anytime here." He said.**_

"_**But that accident happened. I saw everything. The truck was driving too fast. And they we're parked in a corner. Amu was on the farthest seat, but she was still badly injured. Her parents, including her sister, died."**_

_**Words wouldn't come out of my mouth.**_

"_**So that's why I adopted her, and she sang for us. But she isn't the cheerful and happy person she used to be." **_

I never thought that her situation was really.. Depressing. I knew it. The moment I saw her, she immediately took my interest.

"_**Then I'll cheer her up." I promised. "I'll definitely cheer her up!" I interjected.**_

"_**Hmph." Dad smirked. "Whatever you say then. It's your promise." He smiled. "Good luck, son."**_

Even though I said that confidently, I believe I made a mistake. I sweatdropped.

Who was I anyway, superman? I rolled my eyes. I was still childish.

And then I saw her.

* * *

[+]

_I wish it wouldn't stop raining. I'm back to being emo again._

I sighed and reached for the water bottle. Apparently, it was empty.

"You know, you don't need to lie to yourself. Just be who you are and don't force yourself to smile." A voice said, handing me a water bottle. I looked up, and saw the pair of sapphire eyes that I kept thinking about. I blushed.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, by the way. Nice to meet you, Amu." He said, waving. "And one more thing. I promised myself that I'm definitely going to make you happy again." He said, and winked.

I stared in disbelief at the boy who suddenly announces things that I didn't even decide for.

But for some weird reason, my lips curved into a smile.

* * *

A/N:

Hmm. Should I continue, or make it a one shot?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews. :)

I really appreciate you all for reviewing, and I thought that this was not an interesting story for you.

Thank you so much :)

* * *

As usual,

[+]- Amu

[-]- Ikuto

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and italicized are memories.**_

* * *

Listening to: Nagareboshi – ROUND TABLE feat. Nino

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Shooting Star_

* * *

[-]

Well, there goes nothing.

Sure. I talked to her. Yeah, it's fine, except for the fact that I was humiliating myself.

I sighed.

But for a moment, I thought she was smiling.

Maybe I'm hallucinating again.

_Or not._

Why the hell can't I sleep?

I sighed and covered myself in blankets. Why can't she get out of my mind?

Wrong sentence. Let me rephrase.

Why can't _I _get _her _out of my mind?

She was just somebody else right? Why the hell do I have to think about her every second? Why can't I forget the song she was singing? No, not the song. Her voice.

I sighed deeply again.

* * *

[+]

Sapphire.

Stinking, sapphire eyes.

Why the hell is it haunting me?

Did I do something wrong?

Ugh.

I got out of bed, and I finally realized that I was still holding the water bottle he gave me, and apparently, it's empty.

For some reason, my hands didn't want to throw it.

I tried to gaze up the sky, to see if stars are there.

Well, this is what I do every night to comfort and relax myself.

Something weird is going on inside me. I just knew it.

Why did I want to know who he is?

Oh sure, yeah, he embarrassed himself in front of me. But again, for some reason, I smiled.

And I don't even know him.

Well, yeah, I do.

But not in a sense that he should say silly things like that.

I blushed while remembering the lines he said.

"_**I'll definitely make you happy!"**_

He is crazy.

* * *

[-]

God.

I wanted to scream so badly.

Please, please tell me what's going on, God? Why am I behaving like this?

What the hell is wrong with me?

I wanted to see her so badly.

* * *

[+]

I sighed again. When I noticed that someone moved under the balcony, I immediately got a knife and held it out.

* * *

[-]

Somehow, I ended up in front of Izuko-san's balcony.

I sighed and walked towards the way home.

But I was interrupted.

* * *

[+]

"Who are you!" I screamed with all my might. His hair was dark, and I couldn't see his face because it was too dark. He looked up, and I gasped.

He had those Sapphire eyes that I hate.

_Or do I?_

* * *

[-]

"Amu?" I said. No way? She's actually living here?

_I am such a lucky bastard._

* * *

[+]

"Eh? Ikuto? Why are you here?" I asked. Why would be the son of the CEO wondering around at night? And especially, in front of our balcony?

"Uh.." Is all he could say.

* * *

[-]

What do I say? What the hell? Why aren't words coming out from my mouth?

Sure, I was still dumbfounded by the scenery that was in front of me.

Her pink hair, flowing with the wind, her lips which were open, and her golden eyes filled with confusion. A girl in her nightgown.

"I was just strolling around." I answered quickly.

* * *

[+]

"This late at night?" I asked. Well that was news. The son of the CEO strolling around at night. I placed down the knife I held.

But for some reason, I wanted him here.

* * *

[-]

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. So much for lying.

"Suit yourself." She said, sighing and leaving.

* * *

[+]

"Wait. Please don't.. leave." He murmured. I guess he's not sure if I heard it.

"Eh?" I asked.

"Don't leave me here.." He muttered. "Could you at least stay by my side? I mean, not in that sense of course, I'll be down here while you're up there." He said, blushing. I laughed.

"Sure, whatever the son of the CEO wants." I said.

"Amu. Please don't think that I'm Aruto's son." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I want you to think that I'm a normal person, just like you. I want you to think the same as me. We're both normal people right?"

"Uh? I guess I don't get want you mean.." I murmured.

"I want you to think that you're just Amu, and I'm just Ikuto. You're not an idol. I'm not the son of the CEO."

"Ah." I said, finally getting it. I blushed.

"Isn't it more easier this way? I mean, you know what I mean, right?" He said nervously and then he blushed. I laughed again.

"You sound like you're shaking or whatsoever." I muttered. He smiled.

"I am." He said. "You're laugh is really cute. I never heard it before, but it sounds really cute. You should laugh more often." He said, smiling. I blushed again.

_He thinks my laugh is cute?_

_But I never laughed before. How did he make me laugh? And why does everything he say makes me blush? Why is my heart beating faster than usual? Why do I want to smile? Why do I feel uneasy for some reason? _

_Why did I want him here?_

* * *

[-]

I realized what I said, and then I blushed afterwards.

_I was so lame!_

I wanted to hit myself for some reason.

"T-thanks." She murmured, looking at the sky.

"You're welcome.." I murmured back, and looked up at the sky as well.

"There are so many stars today.." I whispered.

"I know." She smiled. "You know, whenever I was alone and little, I used to look at the stars to calm myself down. It was what my mother told me anyway. She also said, if I find the brightest stars, that would be my grandfather and grandmother, watching over me from heaven." She paused.

"But, if I find three bright stars, maybe that means that they're watching over me too." She said, her voice cracking. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

I _could only think of one thing at that moment._

* * *

[+]

I realized that I was crying. I started to wipe my tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a crybaby-.." I said, but a hand blurred my vision. He was handing out his hand to me, as if he was gesturing me to come with him.

"It's fine to cry, Amu. Like I told you, you don't need to hide what you really feel." He said. I took his hand and jumped off the balcony, and he caught me. He crushed me into his chest and I cried.

Yes, I cried. I cried with all my might.

"I really miss them.." I murmured.

"They miss you too, Amu. As you said, they're watching over you. See those three bright stars?" He said, motioning towards the sky.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"They're watching over you, so don't cry." He said gently, hugging me tightly, and I buried my face into his chest. I couldn't do anything.

When he's here, I can be who I really am. I don't need to be someone who I'm not. I wiped my tears and looked at his face. His sapphire eyes we're filled with concern.

* * *

[-]

"Thank you, Ikuto. I'm really sorry for my emotional breakdown." She murmured. I shook my head.

"Crying over someone you miss is normal." I noted her. "Don't worry about it. Didn't I promise you that I will definitely make you happy?"

"Yeah."

"I'll promise one thing more then." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I promise to protect you with all my life." I said, out of the blue. Even though it was sudden, I really wanted to do it. I wanted to protect her from everybody who seeks harm for her. I wanted to protect her from her past memories. I wanted to protect her. And that was final.

"Thank you for everything, Ikuto. I don't know what to say anymore." She said, wiping her tears but her blush was still visible.

"It's fine." I assured her, smiling. She answered me with a smile as well.

* * *

[+]

I was really happy. Ikuto was here, cheering me up. I really owe him a lot.

But a ray of light caught my eye.

"Ikuto! A shooting star!" I blurted out. He looked, and he saw it as well.

"Make a wish." He whispered, while I closed my eyes.

_I want to say goodbye to my weak self, and start all over again. I want to stay beside him forever._

My eyes opened with a smile on my face.

* * *

[-]

I wrapped one arm around her.

"What did you wish for?" I asked her.

"That's a secret." She smiled. "How about you?"

"That's a secret as well." I stuck my tongue out, and so did she.

_I wanted to be someone whose able to protect her, and cheer her up. I want to be with her forever. _

There was a long period of silence. I decided to break it.

"Hey Amu, you know, I actually love.." I was about to say, but apparently, she was asleep already. I sighed, and carried her on my back. Good thing there was ladder around here. I sweatdropped. She could've used this in the first place instead of jumping.

"Amu? Are you asleep?" I asked. But the only thing that answered me was a smile, which made me smile as well.

* * *

[+]

_There was a princess lost. Lost deep, inside the forest. And then a boy found her. He had blue hair and sapphire eyes. The boy cheered the princess up, and the princess immediately fell in love with the boy. The boy confessed as well. And then the princess found out that he was the prince….._

"Amu, wake up. Time for your concert." Izuko-san murmured, and my eyes flew open.

It was morning already? Was yesterday just a dream?

"Okay." I said, doing all the necessary things a human should do before going out. I wondered if yesterday was a dream. If it was, I wish I wouldn't wake up. But it was over, isn't it? I sighed as we got into the car.

"You look happy today." Izuko-san said.

"I do?" I asked. Was it too obvious?

"Yeah. You're blooming today as well." She said, smiling. "I hope you're like that every day."

"I guess I'm willing to change who I am, Izuko-san." I smiled.

"That's great! I'm sure Aruto would be happy to hear this.." She said.

"No. Don't tell him. Not yet. I want him to notice the change in me." I told her. She nodded and smiled even wider.

When we reached the venue, the screaming of the crowd interrupted my thoughts. I smiled.

"I want to make a new song." I told Izuko-san.

"Eh?"

"Yeah." I assured her. She sighed and nodded.

"You have twenty minutes to talk to our instrumentalists and sing that new song." She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Thanks, Izuko-san!" I interjected, running towards the instrumentalists.

* * *

[-]

"She's late." Dad murmured. "Five minutes late. The fans are getting impatient as ever." He rolled his eyes.

"I guess." I answered, with a smile on my face.

"You've been smiling since morning. Did something good happen?" He asked me.

"You can say that." I smiled again as the memories of yesterday replayed in my head.

"_Sorry for being late everyone!" A familiar, feminine voice said. Amu._

"There she is." Dad sighed. "Hmm. Something seems different about her today." He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"She's all-new person today." I told him, smiling as she smiled.

"This is a new song." She said. "I hope you enjoy it It's called _Nagareboshi_, formally known as _shooting star._"

I sighed and smiled even wider.

* * *

[+]

_If yesterday was a dream, I would take the benefits of having that dream._

"_Waves of people pass by, the evening sky stays far away__  
__The sound of the bustling city surrounds my usual road home_

_My squeamish and lying heart wants to dream__  
__Because I want to say goodbye to my weak self__  
__I want to protect you_

_Tucked deep behind the door__  
__Were thoughts that I started to forgot about_

_The light shining in the night sky is like a shooting star, certainly__  
__It won't disappear, at anytime, strong feelings__  
__Are always in my chest__aves of people pass by, the evening sky stays far away__  
__The sound of the bustling city surrounds my usual road home_

_My squeamish and lying heart wants to dream__  
__Because I want to say goodbye to my weak self__  
__I want to protect you as well._

_Tucked deep behind the door__  
__Were thoughts that I started to forgot about_

_The light shining in the night sky is like a shooting star, certainly__  
__It won't disappear, at anytime, strong feelings__  
__Are always in my chest._

_As if ascertaining the road that I kept walking on, I look back__  
__In a tiny bit of confusion, I just yearn for the answer in a corner__  
__And wander_

_What can I do for someone..__  
__In a collapsing world?_

_Gathering the power to slice open the future in my hands__  
__Even if I'm surrounded by darkness, I want to overcome it__  
__Going farther than anyone_

_The star that I looked up at when I lost sight of things__  
__Taught me that at all times—_

_The light shining in the night sky is like a shooting star, certainly__  
__It won't disappear, at anytime, strong feelings__  
__Are always in my chest."_

_I smiled as the said the last stanza, browsing the crowd. _

_He stood there again, with his smile visible even though the crowd was there._

* * *

A/N:

I do not own the lyrics or song. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Last chapter of this one-shot series.

Enjoy. But, be aware and ready of the possible endings of this.

As usual:

+ Amu

= Ikuto

**

* * *

Epilogue**

Everything ends up back where it started.

* * *

+

* * *

_I was positive about one thing. I was madly in love with him. Ikuto._

That night, I had a dream.

_He was standing outside the balcony. My balcony._

_The balcony where we met._

His serene, sapphire eyes bore into mine. His gaze. It melted me.

Everything about him did.

And then time froze.

He kissed me.

Dream or no dream; This was the best.

It lasted for several minutes. But, before I could open my eyes, he was gone.

The last thing I heard from him was..

"_Goodbye."_

And then, my eyes flew open.

Was this a sign? No. It couldn't be true.

I rushed downstairs, and stopped. Izuko-san was talking with somebody over the phone.

"_Your plane is leaving in an hour?!" Izuko-san interjected. "How the hell am I supposed to explain everything to Amu?"_

I froze. Please tell me it isn't what I think it is.

"_Ikuto. Please, please talk to her. Reconsider. We all know that you were the reason why Amu's state returned to normal--.."She paused._

_Ikuto._

_Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto._

The words rang inside my head. Clearly.

I gasped. Tears fell. Everything stopped.

"Amu?!" Izuko-san whispered. Ikuto's voice couldn't be heard, so I believe he's in shock as well.

"No." I protested, but I think Izuko-san can only hear me whine. And that was it. I fainted.

"Amu!!!" Izuko-san shouted, and the person she was talking to managed to shout as well.

And at that time, everything became absolutely black.

* * *

-

* * *

_Time was ticking._

She's been there for twelve hours. Isn't that too long for something simple?

But, then again. This was an operation.

An operation that we can only depend on to save Amu's life.

Everything was so fast, I haven't noticed that it was just a while ago.

"_**Ikuto! Amu fainted!" Izuko shouted. Words couldn't come out my mouth. I know I got an hour left. But I wouldn't risk a stupid plane over the girl I love.**_

_**I ran. I ran outside, ignoring the fact that I left my luggage at the airport.**_

_**I almost threw myself at the taxi. **_

"_**What hospital?!" I interjected, not even sure if Izuko was still on the line.**_

"_**JGH." She said. Luckily, she was still on the line. **_

"_**Japan's--.." I was about to say.**_

"_**Don't worry, I heard it." The driver said, driving with fast speed.**_

_**I jumped off the taxi, throwing 100 yen. "Keep the stinking change."**_

_**And with that, I dashed in the hospital. And, found Izuko crying. **_

_**No.**_

"_**I—Is she okay?" I asked. Afraid, more than worried.**_

"_**She's not.." She sniffed. "She kept the fact that she actually has acute biphenotypic leukemia. And, it's in the worst stage."**_

_**My mind, and body, both stopped working. **_

_**Even my heart did.**_

"_**Leukemia?!" I interjected. "Why would she keep it as a secret?"**_

"_**She's not afraid of death, Ikuto. She's actually looking forward to it." She paused. "She misses her parents. She wants to be with them, and anything that happened to her was fine to her. Anything."**_

"_**Even dying." I grumbled. "That idiot."**_

"_**She asked m—me to g—give this to y—you." She said, handing me a note. **_

"_**Ikuto, I don't know. I've never felt these emotions before. But, I know now. Ikuto, I love you. ^_^.", It read. My hands balled into fists.**_

"_**I love you too, you idiot." I murmured. Tears were falling down.**_

_**And for once, I wished that a miracle could happen.**_

_**I closed my eyes and prayed.**_

"She's stabilized!!" The doctor announced. A wave of relief ran past through me. "But, she's going to be anemic for the rest of the year."

I sighed. That was better than her dying.

I walked into the room where she was lying down.

There she was. As innocent as always. Her pink hair, messed up by the operation. Her golden eyes stayed up, staring at the ceiling. And then, she turned to face me, and she smiled.

"Ikuto." She said, with much gentleness in her voice.

"Y—you idiot!" I interjected, approaching her. "You idiot." I said, more gently, hugging her, afraid to let go since I might lose her.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered, hugging back. "I love you."

"I know." I mumbled. "But what you did was idiotic. You didn't have to hide it!" I said, sighing. "I love you too."

"Promise me that you'll get better by the time I'm back." I said.

"I will. Go ahead and leave now, you might miss your flight."

"I already did."

"You have a new one."

"Yes I do."

"Then go!" She said, sticking her tongue out. "Do it for me Ikuto. You know I'll wait."

"Wait for me, okay?"

"Forever and Always." She answered. She was about to say more, but my lips silenced her.

And then, her eyes closed.

* * *

_After Several Years

* * *

_

"Sir, we've landed. Please wake up." A stewardess said, shaking me gently. I opened my eyes and she blushed.

"Thank you." I said politely, and she turned red.

"N—no problem sir." She said, and practically running back to their office.

"_Welcome to Japan." The speaker or announcer said._

I'm back, huh?

Taking the same taxi I took a few years ago, I went to Easter.

"Thanks for the 100 yen." The driver said, smiling.

"No prob." I assured him, smiling too.

I never thought people would still recognize me.

And there it was. The old, Easter building.

And then, _It started raining._

_So it's raining again, huh?_

I wore a suit again, and I almost reached for my umbrella.

Well, _almost._

Here goes nothing.

I got out from the car, ignoring the fact that I was already soaking wet. This was one of my dreams. To bathe in the rain. I laughed, and approached the Easter building.

I sighed, staring up at the new logo.

"Nothing really--.." I was about to say.

"Changes?" A feminine voice answered. I smiled at the voice. "Nice suit."

"Nice attire." I said, eyeing her suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Your arrival." She said, sticking her tongue out. "And I guess that every pair of eyes would be staring at you."

"Feel jealous?"

"Nope. But I will be."

We both shared laughter.

"I wanna go out in the rain too." She said, pouting. She grabbed my hand before I could protest.

And before we knew it, we we're both soaking wet, facing each other.

"I missed you so much." I whispered. "Amu."

"I know. I can see that." She teased.

She was definitely not the Amu I left behind. But somewhere within those deep, pink curls and rosy cheeks, she's still the pale Amu that only shows her real smile when she feels happy.

"I waited."

"Was I too long?"

"Nah." She said, pulling me closer, and kissed me.

This kiss was definitely not the kiss I expected. A sweet but passionate kiss. The kiss that told me everything I needed to know on how she felt.

"Definitely worth the wait." She teased, and this time, I was the one who kissed her.

* * *

+ and -

* * *

And so, we stood there, ignoring the fact that we were most likely going to get a fever, bathing in the rain. But, then again…

_Who cares?_

_Rain was definitely the bond that connected us.  
_

**END

* * *

**A/N:

Hope you enjoyed. ^_^


End file.
